Strive Towards Striaton
Strive Towards Striaton is the 2nd episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero is walking into Route 2, Frederick and Baconator behind him, as his Xtransceiver rings. Picking it up, he sees his Mom. Zero: Mom, what are you doing? Mom: Bye! His Mom hangs up, leaving him looking at his watch like an idiot, before she comes out from behind him. Mom: Zero? Hey! I brought you some running shoes! Zero: What's wrong with the shoes I have on now? Mom: You can't run in them. Zero: ...Fair enough. Zero puts on the new shoes, and his Mom leaves, babbling on about how proud she is. Baconator: Your mommy is weird. Zero: Yes, yes she is. Zero runs into the grass, looking for his next partner. Nimbly, a Purrloin jumps out, stealing his hat. Zero: What the- My hat! Purrloin: Oh my, what a precious hat... It'd be a shame if something happened to it... Baconator: Don't you dare! Baconator tackles Purrloin hard, and Zero fumbles to grab a Poke Ball. When he finally grabs one, Baconator performs one last tackle, bringing Purrloin to low health. Zero throws his Poke Ball, catching the Purrloin. Zero: Wow... What should I call it? Frederick: Oh, oh, oh, call our new friend Nimble, since he got your hat so nimbly! Zero: Hm... Will do! Welcome to the team Nimble! Nimble: Yeah, yeah, yeah... This is what I get for trying to be a cool cat. Zero: Hmm... You guys are kind of underleveled. Let's train! Baconator: Yaaay! Frederick: Hooray! Nimble: No. Baconator turns to Nimble, fire coming out of his nostrils. Baconator: No one says no to my twainer! I will woast you! Nimble frantically takes a few steps away. Nimble: O-Of course! I will gladly train up! And so they trained... Taking out Patrat, Lillipup, and Purrloin. All of them keep on training, and Nimble learned a new move 'Assist.' Nimble: What is this? Zero: I don't know, try it out! Nimble uses it on a wild Patrat, and suddenly uses Ember. Baconator: What!? But that's my move... Nimble: Interesting... I can use my teammates' moves! Patrat: YOU JERK! Patrat uses Tackle, bringing Nimble down to 1 HP, just like the amount Patrat has. Zero: NIMBLE! Nimble quickly finishes it off with a scratch, and climbs back into its Poke Ball. Zero rushes to the center, heals up, and gets ready to train again. After a while, Baconator and Frederick reach level 9, while Nimble is level 8. They head on back to the Center, get healed up, and run to Route 2. They quickly find a few trainers that they easily defeat with their combined strength. Nearly to Striaton, Bianca suddenly appears in front of him, Bianca: Zero! Let's have a Pokemon Battle! Zero: I'm not sure that's such a good idea... Bianca: Oh come on! Zero: ...Fine. Bianca: Lillipup, show them your strength! Zero: Nimble, let's do this! They send out their respective Pokemon. Zero: Assist! Bianca: Use Leer! Purrloin used Odor Sleuth, while Lillipup glared at it. Zero: Assist again! Bianca: Tackle! Purrloin uses Tackle, and Lillipup uses Tackle as well. Nimble falls to 9 HP of the 18 he had, and Zero quickly recalls Nimble and sends out Baconator. Baconator: You won't defeat my twainer! Baconator uses Tackle, same as Lillipup. Baconator takes 6 damage, and Lillipup is healed by a Potion the next turn. Zero: What the crap Bianca!? Bianca: Never said we couldn't! Baconator: Aw... They go into another Tackle War, and Lillipup falls after two tackles. Nimble levels up while waiting beside Zero. Frederick: You got him Baconator! Bianca: Leif, use Leer! Leif flies out into the battle, user Leer while Baconator uses Ember. The next turn, Leif uses Tackle and Baconator takes him out with an Ember. Leif: No... Nooooooo! Bianca recalls Leif, and she finally admits defeat. Zero: You did good, guys! Nimble: Why thank you! Baconator: It's only because of you my twainer!! Zero smiles and rubs Baconator's head. Zero: Thanks Baconator. But it's really thanks to you. They walk into Striaton, as the episode ends.... Not really, because the screen just came back. Zero and his Pokemon eagerly run to the gym, but someone there is blocking it. Zero: Hey er... Could I get into the gym? Guy: No! I am the Gym Guy, and I'm afraid that the Gym Leader is out right now. Zero: What!? But... That's not cool! Gym Guy: I'm sorry man. He might be in the Trainers' School, not far from here. Sorry for the inconvenience. Zero groans, and his Pokemon follow him into the Pokemon Center, where they are quickly healed.up. Before going into the Trainers' School, Zero spotted another area where it seemed there were trainers and wild Pokemon. Baconator: Twainer, are you okay? Zero: I'm fine. We've got a new area to check out though. Frederick: Yaaaay! Possible new friend! Nimble: Whatever... Baconator: BE WESPECTFUL TO MY TWAINER, OR I WILL WOAST YOU! Nimble: Calm down! Zero: It's fine, Baconator. Baconator: Okay... Zero fights the first trainer in the area, a girl named Eri, and Nimble fights a Purrloin a level lower than it. After a few turns of Assist and Scratch, the enemy Purrloin goes down. Zero switches to Frederick, and fights the girl's next Purrloin. Zero: Alright Frederick, Tackle attack! Eri: Scratch attack! Tackle brings Purrloin down to below half health, while Scratch only does 5 damage out of Frederick's 28 HP. Zero: Finish with a Tackle! Purrloin faints, and Frederick grows to level 10. Frederick: I love gaining levels! Zero: So you and Baconator are level 10, while Nimble is level 9... Not bad, not bad at all. Zero goes on to face the next trainer, a young boy named Joey. Joey: Go Patrat! Zero: Frederick, I believe in you! Frederick uses a Tackle attack, and Patrat uses Bite. Tackle brings Patrat down to about 1/8 of its health, while Bite only does 5 damage, bringing him down to 20. Frederick uses tackle again, defeating Patrat. Zero switches into Baconator, and prepares to defeat another Patrat. He uses a Tackle attack first, doing slightly less than 1/2. Patrat only does 6 damage, and Baconator continues to use Tackle. Patrat lives with just a little HP, and uses Tackle again. Baconator finishes it off with another Tackle. Joey: Fine! Go, Lillipup! Zero: Frederick, I need you to take this one! Frederick: Alright! Frederick and Baconator swap places in the battlefield. Baconator: Don't wet my twainer down! Frederick: I won't! Frederick uses tackle, which brings Lillipup down to less than 1/2 health. Frederick takes 6 damage from a Tackle attack, but quickly finishes Lillipup off with a Tackle attack. Joey: Dang it! Return! Joey recalls Pokemon, and Frederick gains a level. Zero: Nice! Behind them, a young girl calls out to Zero. Girl: Mister? Mister! Zero: Huh? What's up? Girl: I have some orphaned Pokemon... Can you please take one of them into your care? Zero: Of course! Zero looks at the three Pokemon in there, and picks a Pansage. Pansage: Oh my... What's this? I've got a new trainer?! Baconator: Yup! He's the best twainer in the world! Pansage: Oh my... Say, does he give nicknames? Zero: As a matter of fact, I do! Pansage: You can hear me!? Amazing... Zero: Well, Broccoli is what I'm gonna call you! Broccoli: Hooray! The gang heads back into Striaton and heals up, then goes into the Pokemon Trainers' School. In there, they find Cheren at a blackboard, studying Status Ailments. Cheren: Oh, the Gym Leader? He just left a few minutes ago. Zero: Dang it... Cheren: In the meantime, why don't we have a battle? Zero: Alright, sure! Cheren: Okay, Razor, go! Zero: Broccoli, go! Vine Whip! Cheren: Ouch! Tackle! Razor eats an Oran Berry, then uses Tackle, landing a critical hit and doing 10 out of 32 damage. Zero: Vine Whip again! Broccoli hits Razor hard, and he faints as the critical hit lands. Cheren: Dang! Razor, return! Go, Purrloin! Zero: Fight Purrloin with Purrloin! Nimble, go! Nimble leaps into battle, and the two Pokemon eye each other calculatingly. Zero: Assist! Cheren: Growl! Nimble's Assist turns into Tackle, and it lands a critical hit, bringing Purrloin down to less than 1/2 health. Purrloin uses Growl, lowering Nimble's attack. The same thing happens the next turn, but unfortunately no critical hit. Zero: Scratch! Cheren: Scratch! They both use Scratch, and the next turn Nimble finishes it off with another Scratch. Cheren: Aw man... Return, Purrloin. Zero: Good job Nimble! Nimble: Always leave it up to the cat! Zero goes to the Pokemon Center, and heals up his Pokemon. Broccoli: That was so exciting! The rush of power I felt when I landed that critical hit... I felt unstoppable! Baconator: Get used to it! My twainer is the best in the world! Nimble: Well, I have to admit, he certainly hasn't let any of us get knocked out... Or let any of us die. There's a moment of silence, as Zero looks at Nimble closely. Zero: Did you just say... Die? Nimble: Yeah. Pokemon can die, man. Zero: I... I didn't know that. Frederick: Yeah, it's true though. Frederick's usually happy voice has turned solemn. Zero looks at him in confusion. Frederick: A gang of Watchogs... They killed my parents. I never had any siblings, but they killed my parents for no reason. They just... Killed them. Zero: Frederick, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Baconator: My twainer won't let any of us die! Not if he can help it! I pwomise! Zero: I'll do my best to protect you all. I can't let any of you die. You're all my friends... Like my PokeFamily! All four of them look at him happily, as the episode ends. For real this time. Category:Episodes